di suatu senja
by Diksanda
Summary: Ketika di suatu senja semua penyesalan bahkan renungan itu hadir tanpa diundang...


Blood Lad (c) Kodama Yuuki.

di suatu senja

sebuah fanfiksi singkat Blood Lad

.

.

.

Sore itu sepasang tirai tipisnya melayang ringan di hadapannya. Aroma senja yang tercipta sejak aura hangat menerabas dari jendela kamarnya yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka memandunya merenung. Staz sebenarnya tidak ingin menyebut kegiatannya saat ini dengan kata merenung. Karena, menurutnya sebutan itu tidak cocok terhadap isi kepalanya yang malah memikirkan penyesalannya. Ya, dia baru tersadar telah banyak hal yang menjadi penyesalannya. Bahkan tatapan lurus yang langsung menabrak pemandangan kota dunia bawah itu tidak seperti tengah menyesali sesuatu. Lurus memandang namun kekosongan yang seharusnya tercipta malah tergantikan dengan tatapan keras yang selalu ia lakukan. Dua tangannya yang terpangku disanggah lututnya yang ditekuk tak bisa membiarkan dirinya merasa rileks saat ini. Kepada angin senja itu ia ingin mencoba menyampaikan, menyatakan kebisuannya dan tatapan tajamnya sebagai seseorang dengan penuh sesal dan hampir putus asa.

Tentang keluarganya: kakaknya, adiknya, ayahnya; masing-masing membawa penyesalannya. Kekuasaannya yang hampir mencapai sepertiga dari dunia bawah. Hobinya dan kecintaannya dengan budaya Jepang—dunia manusia yang tak akan bisa selamanya ia raih. Serta, Fuyumi. Gadis manusia yang tersesat dan terjebak di dunia bawah dengan dirinya. –suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan menjadi mimpi bagi Staz sebelumnya.

Ah, Fuyumi. Seperti sebuah nostalgia, ia menatap sisi jendela yang terbuka itu, merekontruksi kira-kira kejadian yang membuat Fuyumi berubah menjadi hantu. Lalu, rasa sakit yang mencubit dadanya mencuat. Tangannya refleks memegang dadanya yang seolah dapat menekan sakit di sana.

Sejak awal, niat Staz hanyalah mengembalikan wujud Fuyumi menjadi manusia kembali. Dengan cara apa pun. Meski nyawanya sebagai taruhan. Terlalu naif memang. Siapalah dia yang berhak mengembalikan wujud Fuyumi kembali menjadi manusia lagi? Saudaranya? Temannya? Kekasihnya? Bahkan mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain karena tragedi itu. Mereka tidak mengenal apa-apa lebih dalam tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Staz tidak terlalu mengerti juga, bagaimana perasaan Fuyumi yang tiba-tiba menjadi hantu; dengan kata lain tidak dapat bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya di dunia manusia; tidak bisa lagi pergi ke sekolah seperti cita-cita Staz jika ia dapat berkunjung ke sana. –yang hanya sebatas itu ia tahu tentang Fuyumi. Apakah Fuyumi benar-benar menginginkan hal ini? Karena yang Staz dengar ketika ia menanyai Fuyumi tentang ini adalah perempuan itu hanya mengatakan ingin _pulang_. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kesedihan dan keterkejutannya menjadi hantu, sebuah kenyataan pahit yang saat itu harus dihadapi seorang perempuan dari dunia manusia, sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak akan lama juga hidup sebagai hantu di sana

Lalu perasaan lainnya muncul. Staz seperti merasakan itu. _Hilang_. Gadis lugu tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia bawah ini, yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dunia bawah ini, akan lenyap. Hilang selamanya. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa kepada ayahnya yang tidak tahu-menahu bahwa putrinya tengah terjebak di dunia bawah—yang menjadi alasan utama perempuan itu kembali menjadi manusia lagi.

Awalnya, Staz pikir ia menolong Fuyumi karena ia kasihan dengan perempuan itu. Sosok manusia lemah tak punya daya apa-apa yang terjebak di dunia bawah sendirian. Menawarkan diri sebagai sosok pemasok darahnya—yang membuat Fuyumi masih dapat bertahan dengan wujud utuhnya—di dunia bawah ini. Namun, dengan semua hal yang mereka lewati demi mengembalikan wujud manusianya: yang membuat Staz kembali berhubungan dengan kakak dan adiknya, dan Wolf—penguasa bagian lain di dunia bawah, dan Bell—perempuan beransel yang menjanjikannya dapat membantunya mengubah wujud Fuyumi itu, Staz sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya yang membuncah. Ketika dihadapkan dengan keadaan genting atas nama Fuyumi, perkelahian dan pengejaran yang diakibatkan oleh janjinya pada perempuan hantu itu. Staz tidak yakin bahwa perasaannya akan berada dalam kondisi yang sama sebelum datangnya Fuyumi ke kehidupannya.

Sebuah janji yang ia ucapkan pada ayah dunia bawah perempuan itu—yang sangat panjang ceritanya dan ia tak ingin mengulangnya lagi meski dalam pikirannya. Janji untuk melakukan apa pun yang Fuyumi inginkan, yang membuatnya harus patuh dengan perkataan gadis itu; meningkatkan kekuatannya dan melawan berbagai monster baru di kehidupannya; melindungi dan menjaga perempuan itu di sisinya. Semua hal itu. Sebenarnya, jika ia melakukan semua itu atas nama _janji membawa kembali wujud manusia_ Fuyumi, saja, apakah ia dapat rela melakukan semua itu?

Dan kini, di bawah sorot hangat senja, Staz menyesali sekaligus merenungi keterlambatannya. Menyesali pikirannya yang berjalan lebih lamban dari perasaannya. Bahwa jika tidak adanya campur tangan Wolf yang gemas dengan tingkahlakunya yang sangat tidak _peka_ itu, ia tidak akan paham bahwa perasaannya yang biasa itu akan berubah menjadi rasa yang berbeda kepada Fuyumi. Yang tidak diketahui Staz, yang masih diherankannya pula, bagaimana caranya Wolf begitu memahami sikapnya kepada perempuan itu. Juga, bagaimana Staz diberitahukannya tentang perasaan Fuyumi kepadanya. –hal sama lainnya yang tidak disadari Staz. Ah, apakah Wolf juga tahu sikap Bell yang sedemikian posesif terhadapnya itu adalah sebuah kecemburuan? Bentuk pernyataan perasaan gadis ransel itu kepadanya? Staz merasa berhutang banyak kepada Wolf.

Semua itu memang akhirnya terjadi. Staz menyadari perasaannya dan perasaan Fuyumi. Menolak perasaan yang dilayangkan tiap waktu dari Bell. Dan sangat berterima kasih kepada Wolf, sahabat seperjalanannya itu—yang ia sendiri enggan menyebutkannya demikian. Meskipun, Staz tidak yakin Bell akan menerima begitu saja, tetapi ia harap gadis ransel itu tidak menambahkan diri sebagai daftar dari musuh-musuhnya. Semoga.

Dan semoga saja, perasaannya kepada perempuan yang terlambat ia sadari itu tidak akan berubah. Meski ia tahu kini perasaannya akan menggalang rindu kepada tragedi kehilangannya. Yang tidak akan pernah dapat membantunya, karena sosok itu tak lagi dapat ia temukan di mana pun. []

.

Catatan:

Saya sudah lama tidak menonton Blood Lad dan mencoba menonton maupun membaca kembali ceritanya, jadi banyak terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penyebutan, misal tempat tinggal Staz yang (sepertinya) tidak sesuai. Hanya sebagai penyalur kerinduan namun enggan mengulangnya bersama anime atau manganya, he. Semoga berkenan.


End file.
